


Forget Me Not

by DanaGone



Series: Danny May! [6]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, DannyMay 2020 (Danny Phantom), Gen, Ghosts, More angst, Reality Gauntlet, death prob, does it really count as angst, idk its kinda sad, its a short fic soooo, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaGone/pseuds/DanaGone
Summary: DannyMay | Glove | Danny's parents get a hold of the reality gauntlet. This is bad news, for Danny and every other ghost in town.
Series: Danny May! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737232
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	Forget Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, this ought to hurt. I think there's a bit of angst in this so you have been warned.

The reality gauntlet had been destroyed, Danny blew it to pieces so that no one would use it ever again. He knew that if it fell in the wrong hands, it would cause chaos. Everybody would want it for their own personal gain.

Now, if only the people who managed to rebuild it weren't his parents.

Jack and Maddie Fenton had read about the reality gauntlet in a ghost book written by Frederich Isak Showenhower. It had deemed useful in their experience in dealing with ghosts and provided the most realistic information about them than any other book. It was as if the author had interacted with them his whole life!

The first time they had looked at it, they were intrigued by the glove's ability to do marvellous things like breaking the rules of nature. But they also learnt how dangerous the ghostly artifact could be and were weary of searching for it, so they decided to ask someone knowledgeable.

The two adults visited Freakshow and demanded answers. Luckily, the clown didn't mind spilling additional information about the gauntlet and soon enough, they started to search for it. 

At first, they were disappointed to hear that the gauntlet had been destroyed. However, they knew that if they collected the right pieces together, it might work. After looking for those missing pieces that happened to be near their home, they found a way to fix it, and that was by chanting a verse in the book. And it worked.

Today was the day they would try it, and if it worked, their town would no longer need to fear anything anymore.

**~~~**

The man lifted the gauntlet on his hand. They'd already unlocked the pattern and gotten to know how the gems worked. And now, they were going to make life better.

"May all ghosts be banished from this world," Jack exclaimed, closing his eyes for effect. He reopened them and looked over at his wife who also wore an eager look.

"So did it work?" she asked.

"I... I think so. I mean, I felt something fuzzy on my right arm," the man explained.

"Mom? Dad?" Jazz interrupted, walking down the stairs to her parent's lab. She usually didn't like bringing herself near ghostly equipment, merely because she was upset at how much damage they could do to her brother. But today, she had a funny feeling to come downstairs and see what her crazy parents were up to. Also, she thought she heard the ground crack and commotion coming from the lab. Of course, she was used to the loudness of her house, but she hoped they hadn't blown the whole place up.

"Jazz! Look what we have here!" Jack excitedly waved the object in front of his daughter, causing her eyes to grow wide.

"The reality gauntlet!-" she exclaimed but then quickly coughed, not wanting to draw attention to herself. "-is what I think it's called, right?"

"Yes, that's right, but how did you know?" Maddie asked. Jazz, however, wasn't paying attention to her parents and instead started nervously at the artifact. How did they get it? She thought her brother had destroyed it after returning things to normal, there was no use in keeping it after that. It was not a toy, and she knew her parents were up to no good.

"Nevermind that, how did you get it?" the teen asked with a frown.

"Oh we just found the pieces and put them together, no biggie," her mother chuckled.

"So do you want to check if it worked now?" Jack grinned, directing his attention back to his wife as she nodded enthusiastically. Jazz now felt a bad feeling growing in the pit of her stomach.

" _What_... what did you guys do?" she asked hesitantly as the two adults looked at each other. Since when had their daughter been interested in knowing what they did? They knew for a fact that she didn't like their obsession with ghosts and preferred to stay out of it.

Jack wasted no time in answering her. "Jazzy-pants, you are about to witness the extinction of all ghosts!"

_"What?!"_

Maddie nodded with a huge smile. "That's right honey, we figured out a way to get rid of all ghosts, _permanently._ "

 ** _"WHAT?!"_** this time, Jazz had fury in her eyes and her grip on the door increased, causing the knob to almost break.

"Jazz? Are you okay?" Maddie asked with concern, looking at her furious and scared daughter. Why had she reacted so badly to the news?

"No, no I'm not okay." In reality, Jazz wanted to throw up everything she had eaten from last night. She didn't believe what her parents were telling her. They had to be joking, it wasn't real. They wouldn't do such a thing, would they?

"This is a prank, right?" Jazz grinned with a crazed look on her face. But when she received no laugh or comment from her parents except worried looks, she felt her heart drop.

"Danny," she whispered and before the ghost hunters could make out what their daughter had, she'd already run up the stairs. They heard her frantic footsteps from upstairs along with the crashing of furniture. They decided to investigate what her weird behaviour was all about and reached the living room where she was calling someone.

"Sam? Yes, Sam! Is Danny with you?! No, he didn't come back, I thought he was still hanging out with you guys!... _Oh my god_ , what about Tucker, can you please call him and ask if he'd seen him? Thank you- I'll tell you everything later... No, you need to find him, it's urgent. I'm so scared," Jazz felt her stomach flip over at the thought of losing her brother forever and glared at the people responsible, tears slipping from her eyes.

" _You,_ " she held her finger at them accusatively. "You guys... Don't tell me you," she couldn't complete the sentence and snatched the gauntlet from them.

"Jazz! Give it back!" her father ordered, trying to pry the girl's hands off the gauntlet. But she was surprisingly strong and held it with a firm grip.

"I've _got_ to bring him back," she whispered.

"Bring back who? Jazz, honey, you're clearly tired right now, give the item back to us-"

 _"No!"_ she scrambled, frantically hoping to figure out the pattern to unlock the gauntlet.

"What do you plan to do? Wait, are you bringing back those ghosts?!" Jack couldn't let that and signalled to his wife to shoot the artifact. Maddie nodded, and brought the ecto beam gun, immediately destroying the gauntlet from their daughter's hand. They would treat Jazz later, they just had to make sure she wouldn't do anything stupid.

"W-what," Jazz stuttered, staring at the ashes on her hand. She clutched it, ignoring the pain of the burn she experienced, and blocking the ringing of the phone from across the hallway. The teen girl just looked at the ground, her face wet.

"This.. this could be fixed, _right?_ **RIGHT?!"**

"I'm sorry princess, but we destroyed that thing for good. It can't be fixed."

" _NO!_ You're _lying!_ Tell me this is a lie, this _can't_ be happening," she shrieked, slamming her hands on the coffee table.

"Oh sweetie, I know you feel bad for those ghosts but it's what they deserved. They caused us all so much trouble-" Maddie tried to comfort her daughter by placing her hands on her shoulders, but Jazz pushed the two adults away, wearing so much hatred in her eyes.

" _You... you both_ , how could _you?_ How could you do this to your own _son!?_ " Jazz screamed at the top of her lungs and then started sobbing. Her parents were startled at the unexpected reaction, they had never seen their daughter like this before. If they'd known this was going to happen, they would have spoken to her beforehand.

"What do you mean, where's Danny?" Jack asked, wondering why she mentioned her brother. However, Jazz wouldn't give an answer and instantly got up, running out the door. Her parents tried chasing after her, but she had gone too far and it was hard to spot her.

"Jazz!" Maddie wanted to go after her, but Jack's grasp on her shoulder stopped her from running. It looked like the teen needed some space, and they hoped she would return back before unset with her brother. They wanted to know what was going on.

**~~~**

At 12:51 am, there was a knock at FentonWorks and behind the door were three exhausted and depressed teens. Maddie didn't like the look on their faces.

"Tucker? Sam? Why are you both here? Your parents must be worried about you," she scolded lightly, recalling how the Manson's and Foley's had called her, asking if they had seen their children with their son. Unfortunately, she didn't know where Danny was so she told them they hadn't come over.

"Where's Danny?" Jack asked, curious to know why his son was the only teen who hadn't shown up. He knew the goth and techno-geek always hung out with Danny, they were his best friends.

None of the teens would utter a word, so Sam decided she would start first.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, _Danny's gone."_

**~~~**

It's been over a month since the incident and there hasn't been a single ghost insight. No technology-obsessed ghost, no crazy world domination sprites, not even the box ghost had appeared. And nobody knew why, except the Fenton's of course and Danny's friends. The streets of Amity Park were silent and although their citizens were glad that they weren't getting attacked anymore, it felt empty. Especially since it seemed that Phantom had gone too. Where did he go? Was his job done here? Would he come back again?

On the same day, two humans have disappeared; Daniel Fenton and Vlad Masters.

Everybody around Amity Park wondered what happened to the mayor and son of the two ghost hunters. Did they leave willingly? Were they kidnapped? Nobody knew, but they were certain of one thing, and it was that the Fenton's were devastated. The bright gleam once in their eyes had dimmed to an empty space. They never went out anymore and spent most of their time sulking. The same could be said for their daughter and Danny's friends.

Of course, they would be upset about his disappearance, but why was there always overwhelming guilt on their faces? This continued on for weeks, months and even years. Jazz had left for college and the two adults stayed alone, weeping for their missing son. Nobody knew what to do anymore and just watched from a distance, feeling empathetic.

And at that, they knew Danny was **_never_** coming back. And so was **_Phantom._**

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that didn't work out the way they wanted to, huh.


End file.
